


5 Sentence Fics - Heero Yuy

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Heero Yuy

#01 - Melts in the mouth

Candy was something that Heero rarely had access to in his life and frankly something he never really missed. But for some reason the dish of brightly colored M&Ms that sat on the edge of Duo’s desk would always catch his eye in mid afternoon. Every day after carefully chewing and swallowing one of each color, in the order of the spectrum of course he would promise himself that he would not give in to this weakness the next day. Yet the next day his eyes would once again be drawn to the cut glass dish with its brightly colored treasures that would slowly melt in his mouth. Unknown to him Duo would watch him and smile; pleased that his partner was slowly allowing himself to touch the child he had never been for one brief moment. 

#02 -Breaking bread/fast

Heero always eats his breakfast warm, it doesn’t matter if it was something as simple as toast and coffee or more indulgent like the cinnamon and nutmeg topped French toast Trowa taught him to make, as long as it is warm. When he was young and traveled with Odin they often ate their meals on the run, cold foods and more often nutrition bars were common fare for lunch or dinner. Breakfast however, was always something warm and filling no matter if it was cooked over an open fire or eaten in a fine restaurant. It was a time for discussing the plans for the day and teaching Heero any new information he might need to know to complete their current assignment. Most of Heero’s fondest memories of Odin, the closest thing to a father he ever had, are sitting across a fire or a table from him while he talked and feeling just a hint of what it would be like to be father and son. 

#03 - Pin drop 

“The sound of a pin dropping, even on a solid metal surface would still be below the level of human hearing.” 

Duo sighed and rubbed his forehead, “it’s just an expression Heero, you know, slang?” 

Heero’s lips quirked, but he would not concede the point, “That does not change the fact that it is incorrect and misleading.” 

On the other side of the partition Trowa and Quatre smiled at each other and leaned back in their chairs to listen to yet another one of /those/ conversations. Watching and listening to Heero and Duo banter and tease each other was one of the best perks of sharing office space. 

 

#04 - Measure of a man

Heero would not normally have done the quiz but the title ‘Measure yourself as a man’ and the fact that Duo had left the magazine open on his desk made him bite the bullet and ask his friends and co-workers to describe him in one word. Thorough, focused, and meticulous did not surprise him. Loyal, hardworking, and dedicated brought a rare sense of pride while scary and intimidating made him chuckle. It was when Quatre tilted his head and said with a soft smile that he was torn between gentle and compassionate that he began to think that maybe his friends saw beyond his Gundam pilot exterior to the man he was underneath. This realization exhilarated and terrified him in equal parts. 

#05 - Death and taxes

Heero disagreed with the expression that the only guarantees in life were death and taxes and much to the confusion of his co-workers never argued or tried to find loopholes to lessen what he was required to pay. Death he would argue could not be avoided; eventually it would come for you no matter who you were or what you had chosen to do with your life. Taxes however, like any other system could be worked and bent to your benefit if you had the skills or the money to hire someone in the know. More importantly, in his mind, death removed you from society and it made you an outsider in the realm of human existence. Taxes on the other hand were proof that you were acknowledged as human being, someone who participated in process of life. 

 

#06 - Pushing forty

Heero sighed to himself and took the teasing with good humor when a co-worker said he was pushing forty and Heero replied forty what. It was moments like this when he wondered if he was ever going to able to fit in with the rest of the world. Later, when the office was empty, Wufei approached him and said that he did not know the expression either, but had been unwilling to ask what it meant. He went on to say he respected Heero for his courage and his quest for knowledge. When he left Heero decided that while he might not fit in with the rest of world he did with the few people who’s opinions he respected and in the end that was enough. 

#07 - Two-part harmony

Music, Heero had heard, was like love; two parts of a harmony blending and yet complimenting each other to make something bigger than the individual pieces. While the visual was poetic and appealing it didn’t seem to quite fit for a man like him who was much more about machines and weapons then symphonies and opera. After some careful consideration he determined that in his case love was more like two halves of an army in a flanking motion. While each part was capable of working on its own it was much more effective, in the context of love effective translating to happiness, for them to work in concert. 

#08 - Almost too late 

The chunk of spaceship was bearing down on Heero as he struggled to line it in his sights. He could feel the heat rising as Wing plowed through the atmosphere, angle and trajectory wrong for a safe and comfortable descent. He needed to stop it, blow the thing to bits before it destroyed the Earth and eventually the colonies as well. Things were different now than when he had pressed the self-destruct button, he was different, he knew his duty, but he no longer wanted to sacrifice himself to do it unless there was no alternative. He had friends now, a place in the world and he wondered as he locked on then fired the beam cannon if maybe those things had come to him too late. 

#09 - Total eclipse

The news of the impending total eclipse of the sun along with ways to view it safely was the top story in the media as it was the first one in a hundred years and there would not be another in the lifetime of anyone currently living. Heero, along with the rest of the pilots, Noin, Zechs and a good portion of the Preventers agents on duty found themselves standing on the roof of headquarters in order to view this historic event. When all but the corona was obscured a solemn hush fell as everyone contemplated the eerie lack of sunlight. Duo finally broke the silence, when he whispered in an awed voice that this is what the world would be like if Heero had not succeeded in destroying that final piece of Libra. For his part Heero was glad for the gloom for it hid his blush at the spontaneous applause the broke out immediately after.

#10 - Morning dip

The gym at Preventer’s headquarters was one of the favored gathering places for agents, coming in second only to the cafeteria, which was due mainly to the lack of a working coffee maker. As a result Heero, who was an early riser anyway, would do his work out and swim laps in the wee hours, preferring not to fight the crowds. Sparring however required an additional person so he had to wait until someone else was available to partner with him for a match. Most days by the time he had finished his morning dip in the pool he would find one or more of the other pilots in the locker room in work out clothes waiting for him. He appreciated their generosity since other than Wufei they were not morning people by nature, but never let on that he knew they arranged it amongst themselves to make sure he always had an available partner. 

 

#11 - Police, freeze!

“Preventers, freeze!” Heero did as he was ordered, then slowly raised his hands in the air when given the directive to do so. 

“Now,” said a familiar voice behind him, “hand over the cheesecake and no one gets hurt.”

Heero shook his head, his voice a low growl, “You’ll never take us alive.”

All through the building heads popped over cubical walls and jaws dropped as Heero ran past, laughing, with the last piece of cheesecake firmly clutched in his grasp while an extremely unhappy looking Hilde gave chase. 

#12 – Paperweight

When Heero was injured in the line of duty by a jeep the careened out of control and struck him, bruising his leg and causing him to use crutches for a few weeks, his friends had part of the vehicle made into a paperweight and gave it to him as a birthday present. Written on it, much to his embarrassment and amusement, is ‘tougher than gundanium’, and the date of his injury. It and the few pictures on his desk are the only personal items in his office, but they help to soften the sterile look and serves as a reminder to the people he works with that under that often imposing exterior is a human being. One with friends who value him and know that he can take a joke as well as the next guy. For Heero it helps him to remember that like the chunk of metal his friends are what keep him grounded so he does not drift away like a memo in the breeze from the air conditioning. 

#13 - White room/yellow hand print 

Cautiously, Heero dipped one hand into the purple paint and the other in the green, before standing and applying them to the wall, mixing with Trowa’s blue and yellow handprints. Hesitant at first, but feeling more confident as color bloomed on the once stark white wall. On the other walls he could see where Wufei, Quatre and Duo had added their own impressions. It was fitting some how he thought that hands that once had been stained with blood from the lives they had taken were now covered with bright colors and leaving their marks on the walls of a nursery. After all this is what they had fought for, peace for the next generation and those to come after. 

#14 - Stay with me

It should have been easy, just four small words, ‘please, stay with me’. But they stuck in Heero’s throat when the nurse announced visiting hours were over and Duo had to go. With a heavy sense of resignation he accepted the other man’s cheery ‘I’ll see you later’ before he exited the room under the woman’s watchful gaze. Five minutes later when Duo, slipped back into the room, finger on his lips and silent as a shadow Heero was not really surprised. Somehow Duo always heard the words Heero couldn’t say. 

#15 - Walking tall

When reviewing new recruits Heero prefers to say nothing, allowing Duo to take the lead with his ‘we want to see you walking tall, looking proud because you are Preventers’ speech. Those that know Heero would notice the small smile that always tugs at the corners at his mouth while he watches his partner strut around preaching about the importance of how they present themselves because they are now representatives of everyone in the organization. He knows that the shirt Duo is wearing belongs to Wufei because Duo’s had powdered sugar on it from breakfast doughnuts and that the polished shine on the boots is there because they are the spare pair that only see daylight at times like this. From most people Heero would consider this hypocrisy, but with Duo Heero knows that pride comes from a job well done not the shine of his buckle. 

#16 - Crazy like a fox 

Wufei pointed half way down the page then turned the book so Heero could read the selected passage. 

“The idiom crazy like a fox refers to someone who is smart and cunning with the ability to outwit others. On the surface the person’s actions may appear irrational or erratic but they are in actuality part of a brilliantly executed plan.” 

Heero nodded, before closing the book and handing it back to Wufei. “That is Duo,” he conceded, reaching into his pocket then handing over five credits. 

#17 - Years of erosion 

When he decided to settle on the Earth and make it his home Heero used his vacations to travel and see all the sights, enjoying just relaxing and being a tourist. As someone who had spent his life on the colonies the rough and often ragged natural landscape, created through years of erosion and exposure to the elements left him feeling somewhat disoriented as if he needed to smooth them down. On his second backpacking trip in the Southwest he met an elderly man of the Pima nation who shared his years of wisdom about life. Looking at the crags and lines in the man’s face that Heero realized that it was the signs of age and life that made one beautiful. It was then he realized why she was called mother Earth. 

#18 – Interruption

Because of his single-minded nature Heero hates having to deal with interruptions when he is focused on a task. It is not that he is incapable of multi tasking; in fact he is quite good at it when he needs to. It is the feeling that he is dividing his attention and therefore not giving the task at hand the attention it should have. Knowing this about himself and learning to accept that some things do not require the intensity of mission planning has been one of his biggest struggles. But he decided it was worth it to be able to divide his attention between watching a movie and joining in teasing Trowa about killer clowns.

#19 - Just the beginning

When the war ended Heero took some time to wander around and try to find out how he fit in peace. As he watched armies disbanding and bases being torn down he felt as if he was no longer needed or wanted. A once useful tool that was now obsolete in the face of the new world. He wondered if possibly this was the end for him. The call from Lady Une and his recruitment by the Preventers along with his friends helped him to realize that it was in fact just the beginning. 

#20 - Box of crackerjacks

The gaudy gold and orange star with the word star written on it that adorns the cover of Heero’s laptop was the prize in a box of crackerjacks that he and Trowa shared the last time the circus was in town. He had stuck the sticker on his forehead dutifully the way Trowa and Duo had sworn it was suppose to be worn until Quatre intervened and informed him that it really was not necessary. He’d felt hurt that they had played a joke on him until Duo slung his arm over Heero’s shoulder and said, “We tease because we love.” Trowa had smiled in agreement then taken the sticker and worn it the rest of the day to earn his redemption. Later, Wufei had stuck it to the laptop reminding Heero that the star, like them was made up of five distinct points joined where they over lapped in the middle.

 

#21 - Proud as a peacock

Watching nature shows is one Heero’s favorite pastimes, along with playing basketball and working on his motorcycle. One year for his adopted birthday his friends took him to the wild animal park and spent the day seeing the sights much to Heero’s enjoyment. On their way out they spotted a peacock, tail feathers spread in hopes of attracting a mate. Later that evening when they went out for dinner and then drinks he noticed a young man in bright jewel tones, flashing cash and chatting up one of waitresses. It was then he felt he understood the meaning of the phrase proud as a peacock.

#22 - Sandpaper eyes 

Staring at a computer screen for long hours makes Heero’s eyes dry out and feel as if they are being rubbed with sandpaper. He keeps a bottle of non-prescription eye drops next to his monitor at home and another one in the top drawer of his desk at work. When he first started using the drops he was concerned that someone would find out and deem him weak for needing them. When Duo caught him putting them in one day instead of teasing Heero he squeezed his shoulder and said, “So you are human like the rest of us mere mortals. Good to know.” 

#23 - Cup of coffee

For the most part Heero is not one to indulge in trendy meals at expensive restaurants. Not because he cannot afford to but because for the most part he likes his meals simple with good flavor and fresh ingredients. He will go out to eat if invited, but left to his own devices he prefers to reheat something out of the refrigerator instead of eating something he did not prepare himself. The one exception to this is every morning he stops at the café around the corner for a cup of black coffee with two sugars and a dash of cinnamon. He has a working coffee maker at home and there is always a pot on at headquarters, no matter what time of day it is, but there is something about being one of the regulars that makes him feel he has established himself in his community and his life. 

#24 - Drop in the ocean

After his first battle with Zechs and Wing’s subsequent drop in the ocean Heero felt that he had failed in his mission. He’d lost his Gundam, his face was seen and his attempt to self-destruct had been unsuccessful. Later, when he had the comfort of distance and peace between him and that moment he was able to see that things happen for a purpose. From that first failure came the opportunity to meet and know the two people who would be the most influential in his life. Now when he experiences what feels like failure he allows himself to step back and see what good will come from it. 

#25 - You’ve got a friend

The invitation clearly stated ‘please feel free to bring a friend’ leaving Heero feeling somewhat at a loss. He had co-workers and people he shared common experiences with but did he have any friends? He really wasn’t sure. Looking at the picture of himself and the other pilots on the corner of his desk he clearly heard Duo’s voice’s saying ‘You’ve got a friend, buddy, in fact you’ve got four’. Smiling to himself he went to see which of his friends wanted to go see a movie.


End file.
